bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
We Shall Live Forever
"We Shall Live Forever" is the eighth episode of the first season of Banshee and, therefore, the eighth episode of the series overall. It aired on March 1, 2013. The episode was written by Executive Producers Jonathan Tropper and David Schickler and directed by Greg Yaitanes. Plot Synopsis Carrie wakes up after spending the night-and morning--with Lucas. She prepares to leave, but Lucas begs "Ana" to stay. "That person, Ana, is dead," she tells him; last night was her way of saying goodbye. Lucas gets Carrie to admit that Deva is, in fact, his child, but she tells him that if he ever loved her, he'll leave Carrie and her family alone. If he doesn't, she warns, "I'll kill you myself." Carrie walks out and hears someone following her. It's Mr. Rabbit's henchman Olek, who then forces her into the trunk of his car at gunpoint. As Olek prepares to drive away, Lucas smashes his window and points a gun at him. Rebecca Bowman is kicked out of her family home and shunned after her father turns up evidence she's living a double life. With nowhere else to go, she shows up at her uncle's house, and is welcomed with open arms. Kai leaves her alone to visit Benjamin Longshadow on his deathbed. He tries to be respectful to the chief's son, Alex, who regards him icily. Proctor then visits his old home on Amish farmland, where he castigates his family for doing to Rebecca what they did to him years ago. Cuffed in Lucas' apartment, Olek admits to tipping off Rabbit about Lucas and Ana's plan to betray him years ago. Just then, Rebecca shows up and Lucas offers her a lift, hoping to get rid of her. When he drops her off, she kisses him--and Proctor's man Burton sees the whole thing from afar. Left alone, Carrie tells Olek that she knows he's always loved her. He tells Carrie she should run-because he's uncuffed himself. The two engage in a bloody, exhausting fight, matching each other at every turn. Gordon, realizing his wife never came home, searches their bedroom desperately for clues to her mysterious past. After turning the place upside-down and finding nothing, he spots a locket with a picture of a house. He lights up a joint and Deva enters the room, wondering what is going on. The conversation is awkward, but Gordon tells her everything is going to be all right. Nola Longshadow comes to the hospital upon hearing about her father's state. However, after embracing her mother and brother, she does not seem to care for her father, telling Alex Longshadow, "Let me know when he's dead". Rebecca is showering in Kai's home when he returns. He storms in and throws her to the bed, calling her a whore for going to see Lucas. He wants her gone, but Rebecca apologizes profusely, saying her uncle is all she has left. Increasingly battered and bloody, Carrie picks up a broken wood plank to stab Olek with, but he turns it into her side. As he picks up her body, she manages to grab the plank and stabs him in the back. They lay on the floor, blood draining out them, and Carrie recalls happier times she spent with Olek and Lucas. With her last bit of strength, she brings the plank down into Olek's neck, killing him. Lucas arrives home and finds Carrie on the floor, unconscious and covered in blood. He desperately tries to wake her, and when she finally comes to, he picks her up and leaves. In the post-credits scene, Alex is watching over his father's deathbed as an elder performs a ritual. The elder Longshadow flatlines. Cast Starring *''Antony Starr'' as Sheriff Lucas Hood *''Ivana Milicevic'' as Carrie Hopewell *''Ulrich Thomsen'' as Kai Procter *''Frankie Faison'' as Sugar Bates (credit only) *''Hoon Lee'' as Job (credit only) *''Rus Blackwell'' as Gordon Hopewell *''Matt Servitto'' as Deputy Brock Lotus (credit only) *''Demetrius Grosse'' as Deputy Emmett Yawners (credit only) *''Trieste Kelly Dunn'' as Deputy Siobhan Kelly (credit only) *''Ryann Shane'' as Deva Hopewell *''Daniel Ross Owens'' as Mayor Dan Kendall (credit only) *''Lili Simmons'' as Rebecca Bowman * and Ben Cross as Mr. Rabbit Guest starring *''Matthew Rauch'' as Clay Burton *''Christos Vasilopoulos'' as Olek *''Derek Cecil'' as FBI Agent Dean Xavier *''Anthony Ruivivar'' as Alex Longshadow *''Odette Annable'' as Nola Longshadow Co-starring *''LaVonne Rae Andrews'' as Mrs. Longshadow *''Alpha Trivette'' as Israel Proctor *''Steve Coulter'' as Elijah Bowman *''Samantha Worthen'' as Miriam Bowman *''Gunnar Carrigan'' as Solomon Bowman *''Sidney Blackmer Jr.'' as Amish Elder *''Eric Brooks'' as Amish Elder Cast Notes Preview Videos References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1